


Oral Fixation

by n_nami



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Comeplay, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_nami/pseuds/n_nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has a weakness: Misha's full, plush, perfect lips. Sometimes, those lips make him think of dirty things he'd like to do to them. And sometimes, that fixation is a bit irritating for Misha. So Jensen makes a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr Cockles posse. Enjoy!  
> All mistakes are my own.

Anyone with half a brain knows that Misha is hot.

It has been brought to Jensen's attention that there are hundreds, probably thousandths of odes to Misha's eyes, lips, beard, cheekbones, whatever floats people's boats these days, out there in the depths of the internet. By no one else than the man himself.

Anyway.

As for Jensen himself, it's Misha's lips. Always has been, always will.

Misha's plush, pink, chapped lips that he couldn't stop staring at from the moment he met Misha and fell instantly, irrevocably, heart-eyes-and-rainbow-shitting-unicorns-deep in love with him. At first, when they were still unfamiliar with each other, they could spend hours at a time mapping out each other's mouths and lips, tongues running over teeth, teeth that bit and nipped and teased until they found just the right spot to evoke pleasure. They shared kisses that made Jensen almost jizz his pants, just from the sheer hotness of Misha's skilled lips moving over his.

In the following years, Misha has proven time and time again that he still can turn Jensen absolutely crazy just by kissing him.

And it's maybe, sometimes, a little irritating, the way Jensen can't help but stare at Misha's lips. Even during boring everyday stuff, like having dinner together, Jensen finds his eyes drawn to that mouth that looks simply delicious no matter what Misha does.

The thing is, Misha – the fucker – knows this exactly.

So when he eats a banana, he makes sure to do it as seductively as possible, so Jensen has no other choice but to drop to his knees and suck him straight down, even if it means that Misha leaves said banana half uneaten.

It's even worse during sex, because Jensen is a big fan of riding Misha until he's babbling nonsensical pleas, groaning and begging Jensen to let him come. Jensen has a vantage point there, looking down at Misha's wonderful body, and he takes full advantage of it. He likes everything, from Misha's tanned, dark skin, the mole beside his left nipple to the trail of crude hair leading from his navel to his gorgeous cock. Jensen also likes his delicate collarbones that are perfect to start nibbling up to Misha's neck and jawline, to the stubble on his cheeks, to his cute nose and the crinkles around his blue, blue eyes. Allover, he's quite a sight.

But damn, those lips.

Jensen is sure they'll be the end of him, one of these days.

Because during sex, Misha loves to bite down on his bottom lip, sometimes until the skin breaks and the kisses they share taste a little ferrous, and Jensen kisses him afterwards in an attempt to make it all better.

Misha also sometimes seems to think that Jensen doesn't focus, even if his moves and actions are proof of the contrary. That's the result of Jensen loving the cowboy position, but being unable to look into Misha's eyes for too long without being distracted by his lips.

So Jensen makes a plan.

“A plan?” Misha asks, when Jensen asks him that night. “What kind of plan?”

Jensen takes a deep breath and just says it. “What do you think of switching?”

As expected, Misha shrugs and grins. “If you wanna top, just ask.”

Jensen tries that cocky smile that he knows makes Misha weak in the knees. “May I top tonight?”

“You may,” Misha chuckles, then pulls Jensen into his arms to kiss him. His tongue flicks immediately against Jensen's, licks over them to beg for entrance, but Jensen dismisses him with a soft bite to his bottom lip.

If they start this now, they won't even make it to their bedroom, which Jensen is very aware of. While he doesn't mind sex on the couch – the poor thing could tell a thing or two about that if it were able to speak – Jensen needs Misha on the bed tonight.

“What's up?” Misha follows it up immediately after pulling back. “That can't be your whole plan, I assume.”

“You assumed right,” Jensen winks and takes Misha's hand to pull him towards their destination, where he already prepared some items that should explain better than words could.

After Misha closed the bedroom door, he takes in the collection on the bedside table.

“Cuffs and a blindfold? Kinky,” Misha comments, then leans in to kiss Jensen, his lips lingering for a moment. “I like it,” he adds quickly.

Jensen huffs out a short, embarrassed laugh, because he's really not good with this kind of stuff, voicing his wishes and requests in bed. Mostly, he's pretty okay with Misha taking the lead, and it falls right into Misha's preferences, too. Misha is a toppy bastard on the best of days, and a gentle, dedicated lover on the others in-between. Plus, he seems to have some kind of sixth sense for things Jensen wants to do but doesn't know how to ask. Like bottoming, and like the cowboy position, like draping Jensen on the bed, laying on his back with his head hanging over the side, so his throat is stretched and open and Misha can fuck his mouth good and deep and Jensen comes untouched all over himself.

It's not like Jensen doesn't know about his not-so-subtle oral fixation.

“So, what now?” Misha interrupts Jensen's train of thoughts. “How do you want me?”

Jensen rolls his eyes playfully, then dives in for a deep kiss, the kind that Misha had wanted to start in the living room. With lots of tongue and teasing and tracing the little surface irregularities on Misha's lips, with nipping at his lips until Misha groans into Jensen's mouth. They only break apart to strip out of their clothes with practiced motion. Jensen's hands slip under Misha's shirt to pull it over his head and mess up his hair, just so he has a reason to smooth it back down. Misha's hands pull at his fly, opening the button and zipper and pushing Jensen's jeans and boxer briefs down in one swift move.

As soon as they're both naked, Jensen finds himself wrapped in Misha's arms again, lips seeking out lips and their hard cocks rubbing against each other's between their bodies.

“You haven't answered my question yet,” Misha prompts between kisses, then places a quick peck to the corner of Jensen's lips and leans back, waiting.

“On your back,” Jensen answers, collecting himself to get this show on the road. “But first, we need this,” he grabs for the blindfold, a black piece of silk that they've only used a couple of times before.

It's perfect for Jensen's plan today, because it will make Misha focus more on his own body, and it will allow Jensen to let his eyes wander without irritating Misha.

Jensen guides Misha onto the bed after tieing the blindfold on the back of Misha's head, then takes both of his hands to hold them against the headboard.

Misha chuckles quietly, and Jensen shuts him up with a short kiss. Then he picks up the cuffs from the bedside table and closes them around Misha's wrists and the headboard.

“How's that feel?” Jensen inquires, lets his hand run along Misha's side, down to his hipbones, over his belly up to his chest, pinching a nipple on its way.

“Like you're about to have your dirty way with me,” Misha sounds pleased, his lips stretching into a dimpled grin before he licks them.

Instead of answering him directly, Jensen kisses him, long and deep and so seductively that Misha is arching his body into Jensen's, seeking for friction and body contact of any kind.

“Be patient,” Jensen scolds playfully with a tap of his hand against Misha's hip, then reaches for the lube.

Misha just groans and wiggles his hips impatiently, spreading his legs to make room for Jensen to kneel down between them. Usually, they don't need much time for prep, since they're so used to each other's needs, and Jensen likes being fucked hard and quick sometimes.

Not today, though, Jensen decided when the idea first hit him, along with a wave of arousal and excitement.

Today, Jensen takes his time stretching Misha open on his fingers – Misha, who's not used to bottoming, who hasn't taken much more than a finger to his prostate during a blowjob every once in a while. Jensen does just that, sucking him with one, then two well-lubed fingers slowly splitting Misha open, making him loose and relaxed, and Misha's legs are shaking every time Jensen strokes over his prostate or circles the tip of his cock with his tongue.

It's glorious, seeing Misha so spread out, at his mercy, hands immobilized and unable to see what Jensen is doing to him. Jensen sits up to have a better angle for his soon three fingers in Misha's ass – the shudder than runs through Misha's body when he feels the tip of the third one slip into him is just delicious - and runs his free hand soothingly up and down Misha's leg.

“Don't worry, I'll take care of you,” Jensen growls, his voice having dropped lower unintended, but he knows how much Misha likes his 'growly sex voice'. As he once admitted during phone sex, when they were apart for four weeks at a time, Jensen could 'read the phone book to me, and I'd cream my pants.'

Jensen had laughed about it back then, but right now, he wallows in that knowledge as he feels Misha's body tense up at hearing his voice. And he's not exactly into dirty talk, but if that's what Misha needs right now, he can totally provide it.

“God, Mish, can't wait to fuck you,” Jensen says as he thrusts three fingers deep into Misha, as deep as he can reach, then opening them a bit. “Can't wait to feel you, all hot and tight around my dick.”

“Jay,” Misha almost whimpers, then, and that's just it, that's what makes Jensen crumble every single time. “Please, please, fuck me, need you,” Misha arches into the touch, begs with his words and his body, his lips dancing around the words, and Jensen has rarely seen him so incoherent.

Any other day, Jensen tries to focus on Misha's eyes now. They're usually full of emotions, of wanton need and scorching hot arousal, of pleas and demands and when Misha is about to come, his pupils are dilated so there's only a slim ring of the wonderful bright blue of his eyes remaining.

Today, Jensen doesn't have that advantage.

Which means that he's able to focus on Misha's lips, able to watch them drop open around a groan and yet another begging whimper, able to watch Misha bite down on his bottom lip and release it, lick over it.

Impatience hits Jensen like a freight train when he sees the latter.

Jensen rips open the prepared condom package with his spare hand and teeth, then rolls it down his achingly hard and overly sensitive cock quickly. When Misha feels the loss of his fingers, he sighs with frustration and disappointment.

Jensen doesn't give him a single second to collect himself. Instead, he pushes the blunt head of his cock into the tight, hot rim of Misha's ass, feels the muscles give way and accept him, and he makes it slow and gentle for Misha. That first moment of being filled, of feeling the other one so deep inside himself, it's special and overwhelming, and Jensen wants to give Misha all the time in the world to get used to it. So he drags this first thrust out, makes Misha feel every inch of his dick slide into him, until he's buried balls-deep and Misha's toes curl with pleasure.

“Fuck,” Misha curses with emphasis on the exhale, and hearing Misha swear is still one of the hottest things Jensen can think of.

“Feel good?” Jensen asks to make sure, practically breathless himself. “You alright?”

“Yeah, I'm--” Misha breaks off, groans loud and unabashed. “Fuck, yeah, I'm good. Move, for fuck's sake.”

Jensen chuckles, low and dirty from deep in his throat, as he pulls out of Misha until there's only the tip of his cock still inside him. When he thrusts back in, Misha meets him with an easy roll of his hips, and they quickly fall into a nice, steady rhythm.

It's hard not to lose control like this.

Because as much as Misha's not used to bottoming, Jensen is not used to topping.

He grabs Misha's hips, lifts them off the mattress so he can kneel under Misha's ass, and leans over his body.

The angle is practically perfect like this, and Jensen falls into a harder, faster rhythm without Misha having to beg him for it. He knows Misha is aching to come, knows Misha is close because he's biting his lips when they're not parted and gaping around a moan or a sigh, spit-slick and shiny. Jensen dives in for a kiss as hot and as filthy as he can manage without losing his own mind, his tongue trailing the inside of Misha's mouth until Misha softly pushes him upwards, gaining room to speak.

“Touch me, Jay, please, so close, need to--”

Jensen doesn't think twice, leans on one hand and lets his other one run down Misha's torso, over his flat belly and the beloved treasure trail, down to where Misha's cock bops against his lower abdomen. When Jensen's fingers close around the shaft and start stroking, Misha's lips drop open around a silent groan, gasping for air. It's the most sinful thing Jensen has ever seen, and it takes him barely three upstrokes on Misha's dick and simultaneous thrusts into his body to have Misha coming, shooting dirty white stripes up his stomach and chest.

After fucking Misha through his orgasm, Jensen pulls out immediately. No matter Misha's disappointed groan, Jensen knows that he's too oversensitive right now, anyway.

Jensen doesn't bother with the condom any more, just rips it off in a hurry and crawls up Misha's body on his knees.

“Jay?” Misha sighs, blissfully and totally fucked out, when he feels the bed dip beside his body. “What are you doing?”

Jensen grabs the headboard for stability, then wraps his fingers around his own cock, jerking off quickly and efficiently.

Still, there's one thing wrong with this, he notes as he finds Misha's beautiful, chapped lips pressed close together.

“Open up, Mish,” he moans between two slow strokes, barely able to hold back his climax for a few more seconds. “C'mon, open your lips, I wanna come all over them.”

Misha's lips form a smirk, then he slowly, teasingly, relaxes and opens them.

Jensen groans again, just because of the sight of Misha laying there, waiting for him to jerk off over his face.

Two more strokes, and Jensen thinks he's about to lose his mind if he keeps it off any longer.

He lowers his body so he can drag the tip of his cock over Misha's lips, the sensitive glans trailing over wet, pink flesh, so soft and plush against it, giving way to the blunt head pushing into Misha's mouth.

It's over in a second after that.

Jensen flies over the edge before he can blink another time, pulls back an inch so part of his come shoots over Misha's face and the blindfold and Jensen can't look away for a split second. The waves of his orgasm hit his body again and again, until he thinks his legs will give out and he'll collapse on top of a helplessly cuffed and blindfolded Misha.

However, when Jensen catches his breath, the last droplets of his spunk drip from the tip of his cock down onto Misha's lips, and it gives one last twitch before Jensen retreats.

Misha swallows right then, and Jensen knows that it was at least half of his load. The thought alone makes him sigh with gleeful happiness and just a spark of possessiveness.

Misha's face – Misha's lips, especially – are a mess. Covered in come, droplets of it running down his cheeks and into the dark stubble. There are a few leftover streaks of spunk Jensen can dip his thumb into, to spread the semen over Misha's full lips before he pushes the rest of it into Misha's mouth. Misha sucks it off of his thumb greedily, licking over the pad of it to catch even the last bit.

After that, Jensen wordlessly opens and removes the soaked blindfold.

He can't help but grin like the Cheshire cat, and Misha's smile is equally blinding.

“Holy shit,” he says. “We could do that more often.”

Jensen laughs out loud. “I second that.”

Then he leans down to kiss the taste of his own come off of Misha's lips, licks into his mouth to chase his tongue, sharing the last drops between them. Misha's lips are pliant under his, slick and smooth and deliciously debauched, and Jensen loves every second of it.

Eventually, Misha breaks the kiss to moan, but clearly not in pleasure this time. “Hey, how about you uncuff me, and then we continue this?”

**THE END**


End file.
